Shipwreck Islands
by iExiia
Summary: My name is Chelsea, I never expected this, not even in a million years, but it still happened. Instead of a ship to the New Year's festival, I ended up taking a shipwreck to a place... a place where my future lies. This is a story of a blossoming island
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙

..:Take a Ship to the Islands:..

"_Come on Chelsea breathe… today will be a great day~_" - Chelsea

...

Where …am I?

How …did ….this… all happen?

Am I……am I…..still……still alive?

"Hey you alright there?"

--Earlier that day--

--BEEP BEEP BEEP….BEEP BEEP BEEP…--

"…Good morning, looks like today's the day~ the day I finally set off. " I said out loud.

My name is Chelsea; I saw an advertisement in the newspaper yesterday, I read that they were having the 13th New Year's Festival on Festia Islands. From what I have heard it was going to be really fun and festive… I guess that's why the called the islands Festia Islands.

As I got up I listened to the silence. My house has always been quiet, I guess that's because I live alone. I'm thirteen minutes older than my sister and a year older than the youngest. It's ironic because we are really close yet we don't live together. They both recently became ranchers and both live on different ranches. Cheryl, my younger sister lives in the Sunshine Archipelago and Amaralyss, the youngest sister lives in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. From what they have told me it seemed fun and exciting being a rancher.

My parents aren't around either they died just before my 19th birthday in a car crash. Sometime after the funeral we had a house fire most of our belongings were lost on that day, that's also when we went out separate ways. Sometimes I wish they still here but that's all in the past now… I can't let this bring me down, today's the festival~

I got my bag and flute as I was heading for the door. When my sisters and I were younger we each learned how to play a different instrument. I never go anywhere far off without my flute; it was the last thing I have left of my parents before …the "accident".

"_Come on Chelsea breathe… today will be a great day._"

--At the ferry--

--HONK HONK HONK--

"Everyone who's goin' to Festia Islands gets yer'selves over to dock number 13, we're a'leavin in ten minutes" yelled the captain.

"_That's my boat, better get going~"_

"Wow!! The boat is huge!!" I exclaimed as I continued up the ramp.

"Hello miss, we hope you enjoy your trip to Festia Islands here is your room key."

"Thank you" _wow~ the staff is so pleasant._

I looked at my key, room thirteen….that number must really love my….or hate me.

After exploring and walking around randomly. I finally found my room I immediately looked out the window. My room had a good view of what the ship was leaving. The motion of the soft swaying was nice and relaxing, unlike most people I didn't get sea sick…easily. I decided to go outside, the sea breeze blowing gently despite the speed of the boat and the season. The soft frozen breeze smelled of sea salt and fresh cold crisp air.

I took out my flute. Before I could play a large gust of air blew me to the ground. Suddenly dark clouds formed and thunder cracked in the sky, lightning flashing in a enraged manner.

"What's going on??" I panicked as I was making my way to the door, I didn't make it.

The once soft flowing waves transformed to a wild rage. It had finally awakened after a long deep slumber and ready to unleash its fury. Wild gust of wind blew at me as I was holding my flute-- my most prized possession to my chest squeezing my eyes shut. I was blown off board into the unforgiving sea.

Many thoughts were running through my head, I wasn't ready to die yet; I had so many things to do before that. I've never been out on a date before, let alone my first kiss. All during school I focused on only schoolwork and that alone.

-- I wondered did I live only to die restless, with that one last thought I blacked out.

....I hear waves...and seagulls.

I feel...the..sand.

I smell...the sea salt....and ocean air.

Am I _dead_ ? Am I already _gone_?

"Hey you alright there?" the voice called, it seemed so far away.

My eyes were heavy and would not open, no matter how I struggled,

Then, my eyes suddenly felt light, I opened them and saw an elderly man with a cane.

"Hey are you alright there?" He repeated once more.

"Yes" I replied bewildered, "What happened?"

"Apparently there was an unexpected storm and the ferry to Festia was caught in it, I heard all the other passengers made it to the life boats and are soon to be home and safe." The elderly man explained.

"That is good to hear." I said in relief.

"Ah yes, I'm Taro, my family and I are here as well, I guess we'll be stuck here for a while." Then he said "Let me introduce you to them."

We started up towards what looked like an abandoned town; there was a pink haired lady standing by a building inspecting it.

"This is my daughter Felicia, Felicia, this is Chelsea." He said as he gestured to her.

"Oh hello there" She waved; she seemed like a pleasant lady.

Suddenly two people around my age came towards us.

"Hey mom this place is a dump" the girl complained. She had short pink hair, a green shirt and blue pants with a yellow apron tied around that.

"Natalie, this place isn't that bad." The boy defended. I could only guess they were siblings, he also had pink hair, a blue shirt and rolled up blue pants with a green apron.

"Hey who are you?" she pointed at me, I don't know why but I felt a bit scared.

"This is Chelsea, another survivor." Taro said.

"Oh, hi I'm Natalie and this is my brother Elliot." She gestured to herself and then Elliot.

"So, is there anybody else with you?" Elliot asked with some hope in his voice.

"No unfortunately." I replied looking down.

"Well I guess we're the only ones than." Natalie said flatly and sighed with her hands on her hips.

We were all silent for a while.

"There's no use moping around here, let's do _something_." Taro out of nowhere said with a burning ambition.

"There was a nice building I passed earlier, I suppose we could fix it up and stay there." Felicia added in positively.

"Yeah, let's do it!!!" Elliot and Natalie said in unison and excitement.

--Hours Later--

"I don't know…it looks so...stable." Natalie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think it will suit us fine for a home" Felicia said in bliss.

Taro nudged me.

"Hey Chelsea, I came across a ranch earlier do you think you'd like to take over?"

"A _ranch_? I don't know…." I started "But-- I'm up for it." I quickly added, seeing as I had nowhere else to go.

"Alright follow me, I think it will suit you perfectly." Taro said happily as we headed up the path.

"Here it is in its former glory, so what do you think?" Taro announced proudly.

The ranch was big. The fields were cursed with weeds, stones and branches, along with a multitude of stumps and boulders. There wasn't a barn or even a chicken coop, but time takes its toll on all things I guess. Luckily the stable was still in tact and standing sturdy. I saw a path but it was blocked by an enormous boulder.

"I—I think I'll manage staying here." I managed to say in all the shock.

"Yes I understand the horror of it, but I'm sure you will work hard to restore it to an even better ranch than it was!" Taro advised me.

"Now, for a fantastic name." Taro suddenly said.

"Me—me name—ranch—fantastic???" I stuttered.

"Well you're the one living here you should give it a name to live up to" Taro said a bit taken aback.

"Well I think I'll call it…" I thought in my head a name I wouldn't regret. "Mystic Ranch, for the Harvest Goddess she really was watching over us this time."

"Ah, yes now that would be an appropriate name, now Chelsea get some rest we have some work to do tomorrow." Taro said approvingly "Felicia also has found a way to ship things too, maybe this island will be the best!" Taro added, as he left.

"Hello there, do you need any help?" I heard a voice chime.

"Who's there??" I said slightly panicked after what had happened today I'm not taking any chances.

"Oh how rude of me, I am the harvest sprite of the ranch, my name is Noe" there stood before me was a tiny sprite, he was cute

"Hello can I ask you some questions about the rancher's life?" I started

After hours of talking it was late, but i knew more about the condition of this island.

"Thank you so much Noe, I will see you later." I said getting up slightly sleepy.

"Goodbye Chelsea~" he called back.

As I got into bed I thought to myself.

_ Wow so much has happened today, a shipwreck, an abandoned island, my own ranch._

I giggled quietly to myself.

_If mom and dad were still here they'd be shocked that all three of their children grew up and all became ranchers…_I though as I drifted into a deep sleep.

_--This is a new chapter for story… I wonder what will happen next~ … _

_˙˚ Author Note~˚˙_

This is my first story ever so I would really appreciate it if you review and rate, if you don't want to it's okay I'm not forcing anyone to do it. I hope you like it and will continue to read this. Normally I will upload a new chapter on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday and take the week or two to write the next one depending on how much homework I have and if I have any days off school.

You may also notice I mentioned the Sunshine Archipelago and Forget-Me-Not Valley ranchers are all related.

Also the rancher of the Sunshine Archipelago is also Chelsea… two sisters with the same name is confusing so I changed it to Cheryl.

[ Please note that the 'ch' in 'Cheryl' is pronounced the same as chips or chopstick.]

I don't like the name Jill too much because it reminds me of the nursery rhyme so I changed that to Amaralyss. I will be writing those stories of the Sunshine Archipelago and Forget-Me-Not Valley too so wish me luck.

If you find anything **strange**, **weird**, **BIZARRE,** or **bad **in my story please do not hesitate to tell me I will fix it as soon as possible~

It's rude to favourite without reviewing (^A^)

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙~_iExiia _


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙

..:Merchant and his Son:..

"I think this island has the most potential" - Chen

Spring 2nd Year 1

"Hey Chelsea, you in there? If you are meet me at the beach." I heard Taro call.

I got out of bed and got dressed, I was still a bit sore from the whole 'falling off the boat accident'. I made my way down to the beach when I saw a man and a little boy.

"Ah Chelsea, you're finally here" Taro said a bit ticked off.

"Good morning who is this?" I asked a bit confused.

"My name is Chen and this is my son and apprentice Charlie" the man said, they both wore out landish clothing and a headband.

"Nice to meet you I'm Chelsea the new rancher." I greeted.

"Back at'cha lady" Charlie said excited.

"Ah well as I was about to say, we're recently closed down our shop in the city." Chen started, I kept a keen ear and listened.

"We decided to move to a smaller, more family-like community and, I think this island has the most potential, so we're will be setting up a shop here with some basic items your will need." Chen finished happily.

"Hey! You didn't tell her what I could do!!!" Charlie exclaimed angrily.

"Alright Charlie you can have your turn talking." Chen said calmly trying to soothe the angered child.

"Okay! I can make you accessories if you bring me orchalic ore and, if you bring me wonderfuls I can upgrade your tools too!" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Alright then please visit us later today, we will give some seeds to start with." With that, the two left.

I got back home and started tilling the ground, it was harder than it looked. I pulled out some weeds and used some stones to make a fence. The fence should keep out any wild dogs.

"Hm, 12:30 already I should go visit Chen and Charlie now" I said, grateful for a break.

I started down the path from my farm to the town, we've been here for 2 days and already new life was coming to the island. I saw that the spring flowers were blooming. I finally reached Chen's place, it was a nice building, I stepped inside.

"Chen I'm here~" I called out.

"Hi there lady!" Charlie immediately greeted gleefully.

"Ah hello Chelsea, nice to see you here are the seeds I promised." He greeted handing me two bags of turnip seeds.

"Also can you do me a favor?" Chen asked, "I was wondering if you could plant me some potatoes, don't worry I'll provide the seeds if you agree to it."

"Of course anything to gain more experience." I said accepting the additional bag off seeds.

'growl' I blushed at how loud my stomach growled.

"Why don't you stay for lunch, think of it as a way to repay you for agreeing to plant the potatoes" Chen suggested.

"Yeah lady stay!" Charlie

"Alright then." I gratefully accepted.

Lunch was good and Chen was a great cook. We talk as we ate, Charlie was going crazy over the sandwiches.

"Thank you for lunch I will see you later~" I said as I was leaving.

I headed to the beach and picked up some coloured grass, and collected the seaweed that had accumulated on the boulder to the left of the beach. The sound of the ocean waves made me remember the shipwreck and how I was about to play my…

"My flute! My precious flute where is it?" I suddenly yelled out frantic, but suddenly calmed down.

_It's long gone by now Chelsea…no use crying over it now… _I thought to myself.

But still no matter it was priceless and my only memory of my parents. I managed to get back to my farm and plant the turnip seeds and the potato seeds. I shipped the grasses and kept the seaweed for Chen, an indigo grass for Taro, two toy flowers for Natalie and Felicia and a two chocolate bars of Elliot and Charlie. Eventually it was time for bed, I slipped into the bed, slowly letting the darkness consume my thoughts.

Spring 3rd Year 1

..:It's all the Same:..

Waking up in the morning was harder than I thought, but I had some turnips and potatoes to tend to. The seed haven't sprouted, luckily it was still a little too cold for the birds to come back. I went to Taro's house, giving them the gifts. They were happy to get the gifts and thought of it as a pleasant surprise. I noticed a large boulder on the way out.

_No use trying to move that,_ I thought

Eventually it was time for bed, Taro came every morning explaining how to use certain tools and he also gave a fishing rod. It was the same everyday. Morning becoming afternoon, afternoon turning into evening, and evening becoming night. A day became a week, that morning someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to see a large man with big arms.

..:Man with a Great Strength:..

"Oh, by the way I got rid of the boulder." – Gannon

Spring 11th Year 1

"Good morning, I'm Gannon Chen sent me a letter about this island. Since it's a new islands it's gonna need a carpenter." He said proudly. "Oh, by the way I got rid of the boulder blocking the east of town." He said as he left leaving me in shock.

Setting out to explore the new east town I saw that the bolder was actually not there. Gannon must be extremely strong.

_Note to self thank Gannon. _

The east town was full of weeds but rich in grasses and spring flowers.

"Hi there! I'm Ben the harvest sprite of east town nice to meet you~" The sprite greeting kindly.

He disappeared after that so I started weeding, there were plenty of coloured grasses lying around. I found some lumber laying around and decided to take it. It would make a good gift for Gannon. Walking into Gannon's place I saw Gannon at the front desk.

"Good afternoon Gannon" I greeted "I brought these for you" handing him the lumber I found earlier.

"Gee thank…what are they for?" He asked probably wondering why I had given them to him.

"I wanted to thank you for removing the boulder blocking east town" I said grateful.

"Alright thanks Chelsea, your alright" He said rubbing the back of his head. "It's late now you should head home." He suggested.

"Alright see you later" I said leaving.

It was 6 o'clock by now and it was terribly dark, understandable since it was still winter. I heard wild dogs howl so I rushed home hastily. Stepping inside the comfort of my home I got ready for bed, slowly drifted to sleep.

..:An Animal Opportunity:..

"We believe this is a golden opportunity" – Mirabelle

Spring 12th Year 1

"Hello, is anyone there?" I heard someone call.

I opened the door to see a lady and a girl my age. It seemed like they were mother and daughter, and they thankfully seemed pleasant.

"Hi there, I'm Mirabelle, and this is my daughter Julia, Chen sent us a letter about this island and it's gonna need an animal store. We believe this is a golden opportunity" She said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends." She smiled.

My sprout lings were growing bigger everyday, I watered them and headed for Mirabelle's place. I headed inside wanting to get a new friend.

"Hello Mirabelle, I wanted to get a new friend today~" I greeted.

"Hi there Chelsea, unfortunately there won't be any animals until the animal dealer gets here, so we'll have to wait." She informed me with some regret.

"It's alright I can wait as long as it takes." I replied.

Mirabelle was unpacking her thing from boxes scattered throughout the house.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Yes thank you, I'm not as young as I used to be." She spoke gratefully. "These boxes get heavier every year.

After hours of my day unpacking boxes of belongings and merchandise, we finally finished.

"Here Chelsea, take this as a token of my appreciation." She said handing me a brush " when you get a calf or horse you'll find it useful." She said.

"Thank you" I replied,

"Say, Chelsea do you mind looking for Julia?" she asked worried.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said leaving.

After walking around without any success I found Julia walking around east town with something in her arms.

"Chelsea!!" it was apparent that she was frantic, "This bird's wing is injured, we need to get her help" She nearly screamed.

"Let's bring her to Mirabelle, she should know what to do." I told her trying to calm her down.

Upon entering the animal store, Julia immediately made the bird first priority.

Apparently the poor bird fell out of a tree and was unable to fly. After Mirabelle finished caring for that bird and making her a temporary home they both thanked me. Mirabelle explained that Julia loved animals a lot. It was also getting late so they suggested I go home. Julia gave me a hug thanking me and telling me I was a really nice person for 'wasting' my day to help her family. She, at the last minute told me she would like it if we became friends, I smiled as I left.

"Wow a lot has happened this week." I spoke out loud.

Placing the brush on a shelf I did my usual night routine.

_Every time this island gets new friends. Chen and Charlie are really nice. Judging Gannon by his exterior is only half the story, he's awesome. Mirabelle and Julia are great people, Julia and I are really good friends even though we just met. Everyday gets better on this island. I like it here._

Slowly I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, I wonder what tomorrow brings.

_˙˚ Author Note~˚˙_

Another chapter, and another month. It is really fun writing these. As you can tell by the way I spell colour, I'm not American~ Oh well harvest moon is universal Chelsea is meeting more people in this chapter, if your wondering when romance comes in wait until the next chapter. I understand what I'm writing isn't exactly like the actual game but if it was that same there would be no point of writing fanfics at all. Sorry this one is late, I'm in holiday mode Olympic Break~

If you find anything **strange**, **weird**, **BIZARRE,** or **bad **in my story please do not hesitate to tell me I will fix it as soon as possible~

It's rude to favourite without reviewing (^A^)

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙~_iExiia _


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙

..:Animal Trader of Few Words:..

"Go away, you're annoying." - Vaughn

Spring 15th Year 1

"Julia? Are you there?" I called out to the animal store,

It was early in the morning and I decided to see Julia and Yuka. If you're wondering who Yuka is, she was the little blue birdie that Julia and I just recently rescued. She was getting along fine, her wing wasn't quite healed yet but she was getting there. Since then Julia and Yuka were inseparable, in a little box Julia brought her everywhere possible. I wondered how Julia would feel when it was time to release Yuka.

"Mornin' Chels" Julia cheerfully greeted Yuka was chirping in the background.

Yuka seemed to have also developed and attachment to me as well. With the attachment also came chirps and tweets of happiness whenever I came by, it would hurt to see Yuka go.

Peering behind her I saw that the house was a mess.

"Hey Julia…why is your house such a mess?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Hehe, well my cousin's the new animal dealer apparently, so he kinda needs a place to stay while he stays on the island." Julia explained.

"He can be a real pain, he's always grouchy and the only emotion he ever shows is annoyance." Julia said a bit ticked off. "Good thing he's only here on Wednesdays and Thursdays" she said relieved.

"H-he can't be as bad as you described him to be, can he?" I said slightly shocked.

"Ha, you'll just have'ta meet him and see for yourself." She reasoned.

"Now will ya come in and help me, or are we just gonna burn time talking about my robot cousin." Julia suggested sarcastically.

"Alright let's get started." I said smiling.

We started boxing things in a bedroom and I started sweeping. I could of sworn there was one too many dust bunny there. After dusting I found myself grey with dust and sneezing. We laughed as we cleaned, I was about to step out for water when I tripped on a rectangular object.

"Julia, what's this?" I said as I was flipping through the pages, I came across a picture of Julia and another kid. The kid had silver hair and purple eyes and smirking at her as she was crying.

"Ahh, Chelsea don't look at that, it drives me insane just looking at him" She said frantically.

"So I'm just gonna guess that this is your horrible cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was scary looking even as a kid, it was all smirk no smile" She said closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyways thanks for the help, I'll see ya later" She said and she closed the door.

Back at the farm my plants were nearly ready for the picking, a few more days would do them good. I had to go to Gannon and request a chicken coop.

…

"Good afternoon Gannon." I greeted, "I was wondering if you could build me a chicken coop." I requested

"Hah, alright Chelsea, it'll be up and ready by tomorrow. He said enthusiastically. "Be careful on the way home alright." He said grinning at his first work request.

"Goodbye then," I said heading out the door.

The sun was going down and shadows got longer, I decided to got to the beach and look at the sunset.

…

"Wow it's so pretty~" I said running down to the dock.

"It is isn't it lady?" I turned to see Charlie with a huge smile.

"Hi there Charlie, here this is for you." I greeted handing him a chocolate bar.

"Thanks lady, why are you here?" He said accepting the candy.

"I wanted to see the sunset, It's funny how many place there are in the world but we all share one sun." I explained. I had always loved the many points of view of the sun.

"Wow lady that's really cool!" He said, "It's late I gotta go before dad blows his top at me." He said running up the hill.

"Bye~" I waved as a saw the sun disappear in to the shadows and getting up.

I was really happy with how the day was; I could say it was an ideal day to have. I hoped it would be like his the next day.

Spring 16th Year 1

It was 6am and I was all set to start farming. I checked my rucksack one last time to see if I had all my belongings when I heard some one knock on my door.

"Hello? Can I come in?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

"Hello?" I said meekly opening the door.

"So this is the rancher, she seems a bit childish to be managing a ranch," he mumbled to no one in particular but himself. "I'm the animal dealer, I won't be here very much, Julia made me come over…bye." with that he left.

I didn't know if I should've been offended or intimidated. I was slightly offended though. I started watering the plants, the turnips were good so I harvested them and shipped the in the box. Chen's potatoes were a day away from good and ready.

"Chelsea!!" I turned to see Gannon, "The coop you requested is ready you should check it out." He said happily

"Thank you Gannon I appreciate it" I said running towards the coop.

The coop was nice and sturdy, it was real cute too. As I walked inside…

"Ah Chelsea I see you got a nice new coop here so I got you a present." He said. Behind him waddled a little chick, it looked like it was recently hatched.

"She's so cute~" I said happily.

"Haha yea she is you should name her now." He said handing her to me.

"I'll name her…Spring~" I said.

"Named after a season, sounds life a great name." "I be heading out now, all you have to do is get feed and put in the feed and that's it, you should also build a fence so Spring and graze outside." He said leaving.

I happily walked over to Julia to tell her about spring when I tripped over a rock. It was lucky that I was too happy to notice the blood gushing from my legs.

"Julia! Guess what?" I happily questioned.

"Oh my goddess Chels you're bleeding!!" She said frantically.

Breaking my smile I saw the animal dealer sitting at the dining table looking and the scene I was making. I looked at my legs and saw that there was dried blood as well as fresh blood from my dirty wounds.

"Oh…hehe I didn't notice the blood, but I got my first animal!" I exclaimed brightly.

The animal dealer spit out his coffee, and looking at me as if I were a zombie.

"Wait you're saying that you got the chick Taro had?" he asked

"Yes, she's a real sweetie." I said.

"Honestly I don't believe you're a rancher I you can't even take care of yourself, let alone a baby animal!" he scolded

"Hey stop it Vaughn, She's injured for goddess' sake!" Julia yelled back at him.

After cleaning my leg and bandaging them, she asked "So what did you name her?"

"Spring~" I replied, and quickly added "S-sorry for all the trouble Julia." I apologized.

"Naw it's alright" She smiled. "If you don't already know this robot here is my cousin." She introduced.

"Oh so he's you cousin" I said while I was still in my own world, then it hit me "Your cousin???" I screeched.

"Haha yea that's how most people react, but Chels you win the prize for best scream." She joked.

"I'm gotta get going, bye Julia, bye Vaughn." I said leaving.

…

"Vaughn, why do you have to be so rude to Chels? She's a really nice person!" I yelled at him as soon as Chelsea left.

"She's unfit to take care of animals, she can't even take care of herself." Vaughn retorted.

"Well go and apologize to her at least!" I said ticked off at his attitude.

"Honestly Julia you're annoying as ever." He said annoyed.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Hmph" he said, taking it as no.

"GO AND APOLLOGIZE!!" I yelled directly in his ear.

"Fine, but you have to shut up" he said getting up.

…

I wonder why he doesn't like me, I thought I could be friends with everyone on the island. I sighed. I was finished with all the farm work and I finished weeding the town. Sitting on seaweed rock I looked out into the ocean as far as I could. _Did I do something wrong? Was it because I fell?_

"Hey" Startled I fell off the rock.

"Ow" I muttered as a gloved hand reached to aid me.

"Thanks" I said looking up to see

"Vaughn?" I asked dumbfounded, "S-sorry" I said

"Hmph, I'm sorry for earlier" he muttered it but it was audible.

"Oh, that… it's okay" I said "It's pretty isn't it?" I added

"Huh? What?" He said confused.

"The sunset, it's pretty." I smiled

"Yeah it is." He mumbled somewhat forced. Then it dawned on me, Julia most likely got him to apologize to me probably in exchange for being quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry I'm if wasting your time, I'll be going now" I said to him getting up, not wanting him to hate me anymore.

"Wait, I'll walk you home" he said suddenly almost willingly.

"No, it's okay." I said hastily running home before he could insist.

Realizing I just left him at the beach alone after he not-so-willingly apologized, I made a mental note to say sorry and try to get on good terms. With my usual nightly routine, I wrote in my journal.

_Vaughn seems to hate me, I'll say sorry tomorrow. Maybe I should try to get on good terms with him. But will he just hate me more for trying to befriend him, he seems like he doesn't like being bothered. He's leaving for the week after tomorrow. It seems being a rancher isn't as easy as I tho— _Falling asleep before I could finish I appreciated the rest.

_˙˚ Author Note~˚˙_

Sorry about the long break ^^" my files somehow went missing and I found them recently. Seems Vaughn is reluctant to be kind to Chelsea, maybe because she is an amateur rancher??

Next time: Delivering Potatoes to the Merchant

If you find anything **strange**, **weird**, **BIZARRE,** or **bad **in my story please do not hesitate to tell me I will fix it as soon as possible~

It's rude to favourite without reviewing (^A^)

˙˚°ὲж́з°˚̀́̀̀̀̀˙~_iExiia _


End file.
